<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once more by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877750">once more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Reincarnation, i'll add more tags as characters appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I noticed your interest on this painting” the green haired man says as he turns his gaze on the artwork on the wall before continuing. </p><p>“..I can tell you more about this if you’d like” </p><p>Curiosity led Dimitri to accept the stranger's offering and he gave a soft hum to let the other man know that he is indeed interested. </p><p>Modern Fodlan AU wherein Byleth is immortal and meets a reincarnated Dimitri</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1 new message from Ingrid: </b><br/>
<em>Sorry, looks like we’ll be late. There’s been an accident on the highway and now we’re stuck in traffic. </em>
</p><p>Dimitri read Ingrid’s latest message on his phone and sighed. Looks like it will be another hour or two before his friend arrive.</p><p>It’s been almost five years since he left Fargheus for Leicester and the blond man was supposed to meet his childhood friends here for a little reunion. Tomorrow is his 27th birthday; Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix had agreed that they’ll visit him in Leicester to personally celebrate his birthday with him. He had crafted a little itinerary for the whole day with his friends but it looks like he’ll have to make a few adjustments in the time table.</p><p>He glanced at his watch. <em>10:02 AM.</em></p><p>He looked around for a place where he can kill time while waiting for his friends. Just beyond the street, he spotted a small cafe he frequents, Duscur Coffee. It’s ran by his old friend, Dedue, and his boyfriend, Ashe and they serve the most amazing coffee Dimitri has ever tasted in his life. Their cakes are also heavenly. He considers stopping by to chat with Dedue or Ashe but decided against it. Right now would be a busy hour for the cafe and he’d only be disturbing them plus he’s also planning on taking his friends there later for a quick bite. But damn, the coffee really is tempting.</p><p>Dimitri continues to walk until he arrives in front of a large white building.</p><p><em>Seiros Museum,</em> the sign on the front reads. The building sticks out among its neighbour mostly due to the fact that its architectural style is somewhat dated as compared to the more modern establishments around it. Large classical pillars on its facade with a wide staircase leading to the grand entrance. There were a few people coming in the place. Mostly young students, some couples, maybe a few families.</p><p>Dimitri stares at the museum. In his five years here, he had always wanted to visit this museum but has not found any time to do so.</p><p>He checked his watch again. 10:16. Still no message from his friends. Looks like they’re still stuck on the highway. Might as well kill time in the museum.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dimitri entered the museum. Contrary to the look of the building’s exterior, the museum’s interior was actually very modern.</p><p><em>Newly renovated, perhaps?,</em> he mused.</p><p>High ceilings. Wide open space. The entrance hall was actually very well lit with some paintings hanging on the walls. A large information center was in the middle of the atrium with some people gathered around it interacting with the touch screen display.</p><p>After purchasing a single ticket, Dimitri made his way inside the museum.</p><p>He walks around the spacious halls, glancing at the exhibit and occasionally pausing to read the labels on displays that capture his fancy. The first hall is mostly dedicated to some historical artefacts related to the Church of Seiros and the war that led to the reunification of Fodlan, at least that’s what the museum brochure says.</p><p>He continued to look around, gazing at the various displays. There were some clothes worn by the monks of the church from the olden days. Some weapons were also showcased. As well as a few artefacts that he’s not familiar with but didn’t interest him enough to stop and read the tiny labels on the side.</p><p>At the end on the first hall was a large glass box with a mannequin inside wearing a white coat that covers seemingly only half of the body with a large golden collar. Gold trimmings adorned the coat. Underneath the coat was a black uniform also lined with gold. A black belt adorned the waist holding the robe together. Atop the mannequin’s head was a simple golden tiara shining brightly underneath the museum’s spotlight.</p><p>He read the description posted next to the display.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Robes of the Enlightened One</b><br/>
<em>These robes were worn by the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros as he went to battle with the Adrestrian Empire’s forces during the five-year war to reunite Fodlan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri scoffs. Who wears something like that during a war. Won’t that large collar serve only to hinder one’s sight during a fight? Also, wearing white in a battlefield where blood and mud could potentially ruin your clothes is not a very good idea. Or perhaps, the archbishop was never present in the battlefields, merely blessing the knights before each battle then retiring to his quarters, away from the war, protected by the thick walls of the monastery. That could explain the ridiculous outfit.</p><p>The blond stares at the mannequin again. At the back of his mind, something tells him that the archbishop was not one to let soldiers and knights do the fighting for him. That he himself was involved in war.</p><p>Dimitri moved on to the next hall. Like the one before the exhibits in here were also related to the church and the five-year war. However this time, it’s mostly filled with paintings. Numerous paintings hang on the walls of the vast room. Landscapes depicting the bloody war. Portraits of important people from long ago. There was even a large portrait of the Adrestrian Emperor, Eldelgard von Hresvelg. She was depicted here with a very somber expression, yet her eyes shows determination.</p><p><em>Painted by Bernadetta von Varley</em>. The description said.</p><p>For such an innocent looking young girl it’s hard to imagine that she actually tried to conquer all of Fodlan barely out of her teens before finding her demise at the hands of the King of Faergus.</p><p> </p><p><em>King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd,</em> <em>Last King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the First King of the Reunited Fodlan.</em> <strong><em>His namesake.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Dimitri continued across the hall half gazing at the paintings. Until he reached one that made him pause at his heels.</p><p>On the wall was very large painting. Based on its position, he guessed that this painting was the highlight of this gallery.</p><p> </p><p><em>Coronation of the King.</em> The title read.</p><p> </p><p>The artwork depicts the coronation of King Dimitri. The King was kneeling. The archbishop in his front, holding a crown over his head. They were inside a grand church surrounded by hundreds of people witnessing the historic event.</p><p>The painter was certainly very skilled. The painting was majestic to look at. He could clearly see the expressions of everyone in the canvas. The archbishop, standing proud with a soft smile on his face as he places a golden crown on the would-be king. The king kneeling, head bowed solemnly as he accepts the full weight of the crown on his head. The crowd, depicted with varying emotions, from those who are crying joyful tears to those with big smiles as they watch their prince turn into a king.</p><p>Dimitri has seen this painting many times before in his history books but seeing it in person is enthralling.</p><p>Portrayed near the stairs, were three individuals in a tight hug. They actually reminded him of his childhood friends. The redhead wrapping his arms around a dark haired man and a lady with golden hair. Those must be some of the king’s friend, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ehem</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small cough distracted Dimitri from his thoughts.</p><p>He glanced at his left and saw a green haired man with a trimmed beard. He was looking at him with a neutral expression.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Dimitri asked, a bit wary.</p><p>The man continued to stare at him for few more seconds before actually responding.</p><p>“I noticed your interest on the painting..” the green haired man says as he turns his gaze on the artwork on the wall before continuing.</p><p>“..I can tell you more about this painting if you’d like” he finished</p><p>Curiosity led Dimitri to accept the strangers offering and he gave a soft hum to let the other man know that he is indeed interested.</p><p>The stranger looked at Dimitri, his expression softening.</p><p>“This was painted by a renowned artist in 1186 named Ignatz Victor. As you may already know, this shows the coronation of the first king of the Reunited Fodlan. You’ll be able to see several important figures during reunification war here...”</p><p>The green haired male continued his story, Dimitri listening closely to the man.</p><p>“Near the king, you can see the Kings’s closest friend, all helped him during the war. Near them is the King of Almyra, Claude von Reigan. Of course nobody knew that he was a king here as he never revealed that fact to anyone till a few months after this event took place, Positioned to the right of Almyra’s king is...”</p><p>Dimitri zoned out as the stranger continues to explain who’s who in the painting and their importance during the war before his giving his full attention again when he heard him talk about the archbishop.</p><p>“...and lastly, the other most important figure in this painting, the Archbishop, Byleth Eisner.”</p><p>
  <em>Byleth</em>
</p><p>That name feels familiar somehow. It’s not the first time he heard that name. Growing up in Fodlan means having to sit thru numerous lessons about the country’s history and the name Byleth Eisner was mentioned too many times in the books. Yet, he still feels a personal connection to that name in a way that he can’t explain.</p><p>“...This is probably the only remaining image of the archbishop that has survived. Historians believe that all other portraits of the archbishop were destroyed long ago for reasons unknown” the stranger finished.</p><p>Dimitri continues to stare at the painting, examining the details before being pulled out once again from his reverie by a ringing phone.</p><p>“Pardon me, I have to answer this call” he heard the stranger mutter before answering his phone.</p><p>After a short while. The stranger goes talks to him again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, looks like I have to leave. Something important just came up. I’ll leave you to my colleague. He can give you a tour around the museum if you’re still interested”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. You or your colleague don’t have to do that..” Dimitri tried to refused the offer politely, not wanting to bother this strange man or his colleague.</p><p>Seemingly not deterred by Dimitri’s refusal, the green haired man announced the arrival of his colleague.</p><p>“Look, He’s here already. I apologize I won’t be able to properly introduce you two as I have to leave now. But I assure you he’s very knowledgeable on Fodlan’s history and he’ll be able to give you a proper tour”</p><p>With that the green-haired man gave a Dimitri a small bow before walking away.</p><p>Dimitri gaze followed the man, seeing him waking towards the exit before stopping by to greet a dark haired male and whispering something to him. They both looked at Dimitri and he could have sworn there was a surprised looked on the new man’s face.</p><p>Dimitri looked away, embarrassed that he might be bothering the stranger’s colleague by having him as a tour guide.</p><p>The dark haired male approached Dimitri and greeted him.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Byleth. Seteth requested me to give you a tour here.”</p><p>
  <em>Byleth!</em>
</p><p>Dimitri gawked at the stranger</p><p><em>“Like the archbishop”</em> Dimitri thought</p><p>“Yes, like the Archbishop” Byleth said as he gave Dimitri an amused smile. And what a mesmerising smile it is.</p><p>Byleth extended his hand.</p><p>“Oh. Did I say that out loud? I apologize.” Dimitri answered. Embarrassed at having voiced out his thoughts.</p><p>“My name’s Dimitri” he intruded himself and reached for the other man hand to shake it.</p><p>“Like the king?” Byleth retorted with a hint of teasing”</p><p>“Uhh yes like the King. But in my defense, Dimitri is a very common name here in Fodlan now”</p><p>Byleth didn’t reply but instead smiled at him<br/>
and gave a low hum.</p><p>Dimitri blushed.</p><p>“Shall we begin the tour?” he heard the other man say.</p><p>Dimitri looked at Byleth before nodding in affirmation and followed the shorter man as they walked around the halls.</p><p>Dimitri doesn’t know it it’s really appropriate to stare at your tour guide’s face more than the exhibit but he can’t help but notice the tour guide’s beauty. Byleth looks captivating under the museums light. His dark blueish hair matching the color of his eyes.</p><p>As he listens to Byleth give some explanations to the artifacts on display, he finds himself learning more about their country’s history more that he ever learned at school. He occasionally interrupts Byleth asking by follow-up questions and Byleth would give him more background on whatever is on display.</p><p>He thought about how he would paid more attention to his history class had Byleth been his teacher at school.</p><p>
  <em>Bzzt</em>
</p><p>Dimitri felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.</p><p>Hearing the small buzz, Byleth paused his story about the church and waited for Dimitri to finish reading the message on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1 New Message from Ingrid</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re here near Duscur Cafe. Sorry we arrived late. Are we still on for today?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, a new message arrived</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sylvain says that we can still reschedule if you want.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri looked at the time. <em>1:37 PM.</em></p><p>Had it really been that long since he entered the museum? He swears he’s only been here for an hour!</p><p>He looks at Byleth and says “I really enjoyed this tour and I can’t thank you enough for spending your time with me even though you it surprise tours are not on your schedule but I’m supposed to be meeting my friends today”</p><p>He almost missed the sad expression on Byleth when he heard the other man reply</p><p>“I also enjoyed out time together. It was nice talking with you. I hoped you learned a lot about our— Fodlan’s history today?”</p><p>Dimitri beamed “Of course. About that..”</p><p>Byleth stares at him.</p><p>“..I was hoping I could come back again? Maybe we can finish touring the other exhibits? Are you free on next Tuesday?” He continued.</p><p>The dark haired male actually looked surprised.</p><p><em>Was I too forward?</em> Dimitri pondered. He hopes the other man would agree. He genuinely did have a good time today and touring around the museum made him more interested in Fodlan’s history but it was mostly because he wished to spend more time again with Byleth.</p><p>“I’m free next Tuesday around 10:00,” Byleth replies.</p><p>Dimitri can’t stop the smile appearing on his face as he hear the other man agree to a meeting next week.</p><p>“Perfect! I’ll see you again next week. I’ll be here at 10”</p><p>Dimitri waves at Byleth as he walks towards the exit and he swears he saw Byleth smile as he goes.</p><p>He reached for his phone in his pocket and replies to Ingrid’s message.</p><p>Tuesday can’t come soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! This is actually the first story I've ever posted online. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors as English is not my first language. I still haven't mapped out the entirety of this story and I'll try to update next week. Hope you enjoyed reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>